


Random Memory

by TajaReyul



Category: Chronicles of Amber - Roger Zelazny
Genre: Gen, Gen Work, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 18:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11995083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TajaReyul/pseuds/TajaReyul
Summary: King Random reminisces about a conversation he once had with his brother Brand.





	Random Memory

“Brand visited me on Earth, back in the early Sixties. It was a really good time for me. I could find a gig whenever I wanted. I had all the booze I could drink, weed I could smoke, and women I could bed. Then Brand showed up out of the blue. Said I got the shortest end of the inheritance stick and he could help me get some of my own back. I said I was content being the king of my own existence.

“He called me a fool and said this 'dungheap Shadow' wasn't even worth grinding to dust under my heel. That a Prince of Amber wouldn't be satisfied with anything less than ruling the True City. I told him that ruling Amber would be like juggling water while herding cats and I couldn't understand why anyone would want that when they had all of Shadow as their playground.

“I think he decided then that my blood was only good enough to stain the Pattern. In the end, Martin proved more accessible.”


End file.
